hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 108
September 4th: Part 7 (9月4日(7), Kugatsu Yokka (7)) is the 108th chapter of the Hunter × Hunter manga, written and illustrated by Yoshihiro Togashi. Synopsis Killua and Leorio are confused when Gon asks for a Nen blade around his heart. Leorio reminds Gon that Kurapika will die if he uses his chains on anyone other than the Phantom Troupe. Gon says he understands that but doesn't understand how Kurapika can use a Nen blade on himself then. Kurapika says he'll explain his abilities to Gon, but he'll be putting himself in even more danger. Leorio motions Killua to leave the two alone. Kurapika says that each of his chains has a different ability, and two of them are specifically for the Phantom Troupe. Chain Jail is used to capture the Troupe member and surround him in Zetsu, he usually starts his battle with this chain. With Judgment Chain, if aimed at the opponent's heart, the target is forced to follow the rules he sets upon them. If they don't follow said rules they'll be killed, this type of chain is pointed at Kurapika's heart. His original rule was "if you attack anyone outside of the Phantom Troupe with a chain, you die". Kurapika then began wondering if this applied to people who attacked him. He then decided that every attack involving Chain Jail can only be used on the Phantom Troupe. He can use his Judgment Chain on anybody, but his eyes must be scarlet. With training, Kurapika was able to activate his Scarlet Eyes at will. Normally Kurapika uses Conjuration, but when controlling a Nen blade he needs to use Manipulation and Emission. In his normal state that would be impossible, since when his conjured chain disconnects from him it loses most of its power. Since his middle finger's chain doesn't detach from his body, and coupled with the vow of death, it becomes extra powerful. When his eyes turn scarlet he becomes a Specialist and is able to use each to maximum force. An example would be that Kurapika can only master Emission to a level four, but with his Scarlet Eyes activated he'd be able to use the full force and accuracy of an Emission ability. Gon doesn't fully understand but says that it's ok as long as a Nen blade can be used on him. Killua and Leorio then ask if he can make three. Leorio says he can always undo it after the mission is done so they'll be fine. Kurapika then explains he can aim Nen blades at them, but he never planned to. He says that they'd probably have to use a contract like "don't let Pakunoda touch you", but that would eliminate counter attacks from the plan as well. It's also possible she could read your mind while you die and still pass the information on. Gon doesn't understand why Kurapika keeps telling them all his information. Kurapika says it's because of all his determination he's shown him that he's able to do so. Even if the information is leaked to the Phantom Troupe, he won't regret telling them since their friends. Gon says that just puts more pressure on them and Kurapika says that's to help them do their best. Killua then leaves to go spy on the hideout. At the hideout, Shizuku, Pakunoda, Shalnark, and Hisoka read their fortunes that predict their deaths. Chrollo then assigns each member to a three-man squad, so no one is alone. Machi informs Chrollo on the "two boys" that know where their base is. Nobunaga also remembering, nominates both of the boys to join the Phantom Troupe. After listening to Nobunaga, Chrollo doesn't think they'd be willing to join. Chrollo listening to Machi believes it's possible the boys could be some sort of threat. Chrollo then asks if Kortopi could generate ten more fake bases, Kortopi says he could do fifty. When Killua arrives at the hideout, he's shocked to see many new buildings. Kortopi says his buildings act as a form of En and he'll be alerted if someone enters it. Characters in Order of Appearance Navigation fr:Chapitre_108 ru:Главы_Арки_Пауков Category:Volume 12 Category:Yorknew City arc